Tea and Biscuits
by Ukagaimasu
Summary: Eriol invites Tomoyo over to his house to talk about Sakura and Syaoran's wedding. How will she react, and what will happen? This is a short Eriol/Tomoyo fic, dedicated to Sumiki-san.


Dislaimer: I do not own Card Captors, it is owned by the four women who actually own Card Captors, CLAMP, Nelvana, Kodansha, and any others I forgot I apologize.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! This is another (short) Eriol/Tomoyo fic, dedicated to Sumiki-san. I hope you enjoy the story! Please read and review.  
  
* * *  
  
Tea and Biscuits  
Written by: Pyromancer  
  
"Why did you invite me here, Hiiragizawa-san?" asked Tomoyo. "Is there anything I can help you with?"  
  
Tomoyo tried to hide her impatience as she tapped her foot on the wooden threshold of the door. She gave him a look of inquiry, while waiting for an answer.  
  
Eriol smiled politely. "I thought perhaps we could talk for a while about the wedding. Sakura and Syaoran's wedding."  
  
She winced, and for a moment, pain was shown clearly on her pale face. But she quickly hid the expression, as she had done this many times before.  
  
"Since you are the main organizer of the wedding," he stated, "I thought that perhaps you may want to tell me the layout of the event, so I may help also."  
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol. Always so polite and helpful, Tomoyo thought coldly. But this is one event that I must do myself.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Hiiragizawa-san. But I have the wedding plans under control. There is no need for extra help," she said, no longer trying to hide her impatience.  
  
Eriol was silent for a while, and his calm face revealed nothing. "Very well, Daidouji-san. But please do come in for a cup of tea. It is exceptionally cold out today."  
  
Inside, he led her to a room with two comfortable chairs facing each other, and a small table in the middle. There was a black piano in one corner, and potted plants in the other corners of the room. The windows were decorated with verdent silk drapes, and the wallpaper was a soothing white.  
  
Tomoyo was impressed by the room's furnishings, even if she was used to the fancy decor. Eriol motioned for her to sit in a chair, and then sat down himself.  
  
He delicately poured two cups of tea, taking care not to spill any on the elegant table. "Would you prefer anything in your tea, Daidouji-san? Some milk perhaps? Or sugar?"  
  
"No thank you," she replied. "It's fine the way it is."  
  
Eriol nodded. "How about a biscuit to go with your tea? Nakuru baked them, and I must admit, they are very good. It's one of the first times that she didn't use sugar in the recipe, and even Spinel tried them."  
  
Tomoyo smiled at this. "Is that so? I'll try one, then."  
  
He took a small tray of the golden brown biscuits, and placed one on Tomoyo's plate.  
  
She bit into the biscuit and closed her eyes. "Delicious."  
  
Eriol smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "I knew you would like them."  
  
As soon as Eriol had said that, Nakuru skipped into the room, her face bright and happy. Spinel followed after her, flying and perching on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"Good morning Nakuru and Spinel," greeted Tomoyo.   
  
Nakuru jumped over to where Tomoyo was sitting and cheered, while pulling her into a hug. "I'm so happy that you're here Tomoyo-chan! Now I have someone to test my new recipes!"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and nodded. "I tried your biscuits. They were excellent."  
  
Nakuru was delighted. "Would you like to try my new chocolate chip cookies?"  
  
"Maybe later," she replied.  
  
Spinel looked indignant. "Don't force her to eat your recipes Nakuru. You add too much sugar in all of them."  
  
"But that's what makes my cooking taste so good! But if you don't want sugar, I can always substitute it with honey, chocolate syrup, caramel..."  
  
Spinel sweatdropped as Nakuru rambled on about all the different sweet ingredients.   
  
"You forgot about whipped cream and icing," he added sarcastically.  
  
Nakuru trilled happily. "Right! So, if I add all those delicious substitutes into my cooking, THEN will you taste it?"  
  
Spinel growled. "Never!"  
  
Eriol smiled, and broke the argument. "Why don't both of you go to the kitchen while Daidouji-san and I talk?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled at Spinel and Nakuru's bickering, and took another sip of her tea.  
  
Once the two guardians had left the room, he spoke once more. "So, what day is the wedding?"  
  
Tomoyo stiffened and her cheerful mood disappeared. "May 25."  
  
He nodded. "I look forward to it. Imagine, Sakura and Syaoran getting married so soon!"  
  
She was silent, her eyes fixated on the floor. "Hai."  
  
Eriol continued. "Are sure that there isn't anything I could help out with?"  
  
His dark violet eyes looked over at Tomoyo, waiting for an answer.  
  
She looked up, and her voice faltered. "I...I guess you could help with the decoration of the reception..."  
  
Eriol looked anxiously at Tomoyo. "Is there anything wrong, Daidouji-san?"  
  
She remained silent, refusing to look at Eriol.  
  
His eyes softened with understanding. "You really do love her, don't you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked sharply at Eriol, her eyebrows narrowing. "Who?"  
  
"Sakura. You love Sakura."  
  
Tomoyo looked down at the floor again. Her cheeks reddened, and she hoped that Eriol didn't notice. "Of course I do. She's my best friend."  
  
Eriol's gaze remained steadfast and calm. "You know what I mean, Daidouji-san."  
  
Tomoyo was mortified. He knew! One question echoed in her mind: What does he think of me, now that he knows my secret?  
  
Tears slipped down her pale face, and she got up from her chair and ran to the door.  
  
"Daidouji-san, wait!"  
  
Tomoyo stopped before the door, but did not turn around.  
  
Eriol walked up to Tomoyo and put his hand on her shoulder. "Please stay."  
  
She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, weeping softly into his chest. All the stress that had been building up for the last couple of months was released. Eriol was surprised, but did his best to calm her down by gently stroking her hair.  
  
When she finally let go of him, she whispered, "Arigatou."  
  
Eriol nodded. "No problem...Tomoyo."  
  
She smiled warmly. "I have to leave now. Tomorrow I will call you about your role in the wedding reception."  
  
"Hai."  
  
Eriol led her to the door, and opened it.  
  
"Goodbye, Eriol-kun."  
  
Tomoyo gave Eriol a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the house, into the sunlight.  
  
* * *  



End file.
